harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Basilisk
How can you talk to a snake? It's a known fact that all Snakes are deaft. :This is a fantasy world, dear. Anything can happen. Hermione1980 20:21, 19 February 2006 (UTC) O.K. Snakes can hear the sound of Parselmouths because of magic, the snake at the zoo was a normal "deaft" snake (it didnt reacted when Vernom and Dugley banged on the glass), and yet, it heard Harry Potter speeking Parseltongue. So the Basilisk can hear Parseltongue, but when it was blind, it was listening for Harry's footsteps. There's no magic in footsteps. So how could the Basilisk him? Is the Basilisk the only snake in the world with ears? :That's the movie adaptation screwing up things for you. In the book, the Basilisk could smell Harry, it couldn't hear him. 12:27, 3 March 2006 (UTC) (Hermione1980 at school, not bothering to log in) In the real world, Snakes have a special bone in their heads that can sense vibrations on the groud, similar to echolocation, because the vibratiing waves bounce to the snake so it knows where it's prey is. 01:22, 3 August 2007 (UTC) After watching Chamber of Secrets many, many times... is the Basilisk the only snake in the world with no tongue? If it has no tongue, how does it smell? Surely when Slytherin's Basilisk had Harry backed against a grate it should've been able to flick its tongue, smell Harry, and chow down on its first meal in centuries. So yes, whether it be by scent or by echolocation, Harry really should've been killed (and Ginny), Voldemort would have returned in a younger (and hotter) body, and the real Voldemort would have been very confused... Fagley (talk) 21:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Is that a canon image of the basilisk? If not, then it should be removed, shouldn't it? - Cavalier One 13:36, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :The name of the image is File:THE_BASILISK_by_Jerome_K_Moore.jpg, I highly doubt its canon. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) (Spelling fix: 19:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC)) Thanks for the clarification on the fang, DarkJedi. Mafalda Hopkirk 23:51, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Looking In The Eyes of The Basilisk They say that its stare could kill but how come i didnt kill harry while stabbing it or while it was coming out it was cleary looking at him Harry must be invincible :- Because Fawkes already blinded it. i wonder if fawkes was imune to its gaze due to it being an avian because it did come out of a chicken egg and the roosters cry can kill it New picture? :Can I put the picture of the artwork of the Basilisk from HP2 as the main picture? Because of two reasons: 1-The current picture is too dark. 2-The current picture doesn't show the complete body of the Basilisk. Cheers!- Incredisuper Snake nose I noticed that the basilisk had a nose in the movie. That's not right. Harry and the Basilisk 04:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Could Harry look into the Basilisks eyes and not be killed, because he wears glasses!? After all that is not staring into its eyes...right? :This is mentioned on one of the basilisk articles, if not this one. If he looks at it, he still dies - the glasses just provide a clear line of sight - it doesn't "dilute" the power of the basilisk's gaze or anything. If anything, I suppose it might make it stronger, given that it improves his vision. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) The viewing must be indirect, reflection or through a distorting medium (such as the ectoplasmic presence of a ghost, or a camera lens, which likewise provide a non-human perspective), for the spectator to survive. Glasses do not remotely fit either category. 05:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so would a person be petrified if the Basilisk just looked at them, or does it have to be indirect eye contact? Perhaps, if just viewed from the back without the person knowing? I know they'll die if it is direct, so no need to speak of that. AvatarJulie (talk) 05:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Julie :: All Right, I put this here, because it fit. Also, Myrtle died and she seemd to have her glasses on, at least in death, if not life. The only one that seems to make any sense, is Hermione and Penelope Clearwater to be petrified. That's all good, but if glasses can't reflect it, then what makes Justin seeing it through Nearly Headless Nick or Colin through his Camera do any differently? Especially the former, it sounds like he looked right at the Basilisk. Pauldarklord (talk) 11:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Funny and Curious Weakness Their mortal weakness is the 'crowing of a rooster'? Now that's a funny twist. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 16:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Cockatrice * The basilisk is often confused with the cockatrice, but the basilisk is born from a chicken’s egg hatched beneath a toad, while the cockatrice is hatched by a chicken's egg incubated by a serpent. The cockatrice is also usually depicted with wings, while the basilisk is not. I've edited this, as the Basilisk in the Harry Potter has more traits based on the Cockatrice than the Basilisk. I think J.K got her mythological creatures backwards: "the cockatrice is the product of an egg laid by a cock (a male chicken) and incubated by a toad or a snake, can kill by looking at a person, touching them, or sometimes breathing on them, and was slain instantly by a rooster's crow." The Basilisk never had the rooster's crow weakness, and was created by a rooster incubating an egg laid by a toad or serpent.Gederas (talk) 19:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Table Of Contents Issue. I was browsing the page and saw the issue, I have no idea how to fix it. :Should be resolved, template tags just not spaced well. Thanks for bringing it up! --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:28, April 26, 2016 (UTC)